Data security is a well-known branch of computer security that provides security for storage data against theft, corruption, natural disasters, etc. However, conventional systems for providing data security are limited and inefficient. For example, may conventional systems rely on data encryption to simply hide the data which can be intercepted and their integrity can be attacked through, for example, offline modifications. Additionally, these conventional systems are resource-inefficient and power-consuming and yet do not provide protection for any unencrypted portions of storage data.